Przygody BIONICLE 4: Legendy Metru Nui
Legendy Metru Nui to czwarta książka BIONICLE w serii Przygód BIONICLE. Jest książkową adaptacją drugiego filmu, Legend Metru Nui, lecz rozwija postacie i wydarzenia bardziej niż animacja. Ponieważ jest oparta na filmie, historia zaczyna się tak naprawdę przed Tajemnicami Metru Nui. Streszczenie Zmęczony Toa Lhikan włamuje się do Wielkiej Świątyni, by zdobyć Kamienie Toa. Po zebraniu ich zauważa dwie istoty - instektoida oraz ogromnego brutala. Unika ich ataków i wyskakuje przez najbliższe okno, uciekając na jakiś czas swym prześladowcom, łącząc swoje Bronie Toa w latającą deskę. Następnie odlatuje, by dostarczyć kamienie wybranym Matoranom. Po dostarczeniu pięciu kamieni odwiedza kuźnię Vakamy, aby dostarczyć ostatni kamień. Tam widzi Vakamę pracującego nad Wielką Maską i duży stos niedoskonałych masek podobnych do tej, nad którą pracował. Daje kamień zdezorientowanemu Matoraninowi, ale pojawiają się Nidhiki i Krekka, jego wcześniejsi prześladowcy. Po odparciu Nidhikiego, Krekka chwyta Lhikana oraz Vakamę i zaczyna zniżać ich do stopionej Protodermis pod nimi. Lhikan jednak przenosi Vakamę na szczyt pazura i zaczyna kołysać siebie oraz pazur tam i z powrotem, wykorzystując pęd, by wyskoczyć na kabinę dźwigu i powalić kolosa. Nidhiki chwyta wtedy Vakamę i grozi, że go zabije, dlatego Lhikan poddaje się. Gdy Krekka zakuwa Lhikana, Nidhiki puszcza Vakamę, lecz Lhikan używa swej latającej deski, by ocalić Matoranina przed wpadnięciem do stopionej Protodermis. Umysł Vakamy zostaje zaatakowany przez wizję, w której jakiś głos, podobny do głosu Lhikana, każe mu się pospieszyć i mówi, że Wielki Duch potrzebuje jego pomocy. Odzyskawszy zmysły, Vakama krzyczy z rozpaczy. Turaga Dume ogłasza przez telebimy zniknięcie Lhikana, lecz zapewnia Matoran, że Vahki dopilnują porządku w mieście. Z powrotem w kuźni Vakama rozmyśla nad pojmaniem Lhikana i obwinia się, że nie mógł mu pomóc. Sprawdza też kamień Toa, który dostał od Lhikana, a wtedy pojawia się Turaga Dume, strzeżony przez dwójkę Vahki Rorzakhów - Vakamie ledwie udaje się schować przedmiot. Turaga Dume, przybywszy po Maskę Czasu, jest rozczarowany tym, że nie jeszcze nie została skończona. Podważając jakość dysków Vakamy, Dume mówi, że szkoda, iż Toa Lhikan nie może zebrać Wielkich Dysków. Po tym jak Turaga odchodzi, Vakama sprawdza tkaninę, w którą owinięty był kamień, i zauważa, że jest na niej mapa Wielkiej Świątyni. Ta-Matoranin ucieka z pracy i udaje się do Ga-Metru. Tam spotyka pięcioro innych Matoran z pozostałych obszarów Metru Nui. Zaczynają się sprzeczać, ale wtedy Suva wyrasta z ziemi przed nimi. Każdy z nich ustawia swój kamień w ołtarzu, a wtedy pojawia się widmo maski Lhikana, które nakazuje im ocalić Metru Nui przed cieniami. Komnata zaczyna się trząść, a sześć łańcuchów energii uderza w Matoran, przemieniając ich w Toa. Whenua wyraża swoje wątpliwości co do zostania Toa, ale Nuju je lekceważy. Ściany Suva opadają i ujawniają w swoim wnętrzu bronie Toa. Każdy Toa wybiera swoje narzędzia, a Matau śmieje się z Vakamy, gdy ten wybiera Miotacz Dysków. Podczas ćwiczeń Matau jedna z jego broni wylatuje mu z ręki i niemalże uderza w Nokamę, za co zostaje skarcony. Toa zwracają się do Vakamy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, bowiem to on jako ostatni widział Lhikana. Ten jedynie wyraża swój żal, że nie mógł ocalić doświadczonego Toa, i wtedy otrzymuje kolejną wizję. Widzi Metru Nui obrócone w ruinę, lecz gdy się do niego zbliża, miasto zostaje nagle odtworzone. Sześć dysków leci ku niemu i zatrzymuje się, by połączyć w oślepiające światło. Nim może zobaczyć coś więcej, wizja Vakamy się kończy, choć Toa wciąż zasłania oczy przed światłem. Przekazuje swoją wizję pozostałym Toa, ale niektórzy z nich uznają ją za oznakę szaleństwa. Whenua stwierdza, że według starożytnych legend każdy z sześciu dysków został umieszczony w osobnym Metru, na co Vakama stwierdza, że muszą znaleźć Wielkie Dyski, by ocalić miasto i udowodnić swoją wartość jako Toa. Onewa wyraża swoje wątpliwości, ale Nokama popiera pomysł Vakamy. W głębszej sekcji Świątyni odczytuje glify, które wskazują położenie każdego z dysków, a każdy Toa udaje się do swojego Metru, by je znaleźć. Toa przybywają do Koloseum, przerywając turniej Akilini, a na ich widok tłumy wiwatują. Loża Dume zniża się, a wtedy Turaga wyraża swoje zdziwienie, gdy odkrywa, kim byli ci nowi Toa. Po komentarzu Turagi, Vakama przeprasza, że nie skończył Maski Czasu, a Matau podaje dramatyczne wyjaśnienie, jak przeszli przemianę. Toa prezentują Dume Wielkie Dyski i przysięgają służyć jako nowi strażnicy Metru Nui. Dume ignoruje gest i mówi, by udowodnili swoją wartość na arenie, co ogłasza ludowi Matoran. Toa pogardliwie oddają swoje dyski Vakamie, gdy arena zaczyna się zmieniać. Kolumny Protodermis wyrastają z ziemi - jeśli Toa się z nimi zderzą, mogą polecieć aż na wyspę Mata Nui. Ze względu na problemy z pracą w zespole oraz korzystaniem z nowych mocy, Toa nie są w stanie przejść próby i są rzucani przez całą arenę. Dume sugeruje, że to oni odpowiadają za zniknięcie Lhikana i nakazuje Vahki ich pojmać. Pracownicy Matoran zmieniają arenę w wir, który wsysa Nuju, Whenuę i Onewę. Nokama i Matau wykorzystują swoje narzędzia, by wbić się w podłoże areny. Nokama łapie Vakamę i każe mu obalić statuę Lhikana po drugiej stronie areny. Toa Ognia tak właśnie czyni, przez co Vahki zostają odcięci od Toa, a ci mogą uciec. Dume nakazuje Nidhikiemu i Krekce znaleźć Toa, a Łowcy wyruszają na polowanie. Vakama, Nokama i Matau docierają do przystani sterowców na bok od Koloseum i rozmawiają, co robić. Nie widząc innego wyboru, wskakują do szybu transportowego pod nimi, ledwie umykając goniącym ich Łowcom. W międzyczasie Dume rozmawia z cieniem w tajemniczej komnacie, gdzie znajdują się dwa ogromne zegary słoneczne. Cień jest niezadowolony, że Maska Czasu jest nieskończona, ale Dume zapewnia go, że Vahki opanują sytuację. Toa podróżują przez system szybów Metru Nui. Jednakże Mroczni Łowcy docierają do głównej stacji kontrolnej i zmuszają jej operatora, Kongu, by odwrócił bieg szybów. Toa wiją się bez kontroli, aż Nokama wbija się w szyb swoimi Hydroostrzami, a Toa chwytają się siebie nawzajem. Matau, mając wolne ręce, wyciąga jedno z Aeroostrzy i rozcina dół szybu, przez który troje Toa nurkują, unikając lecącego ku nim kontenera. Podczas gdy wiszą nad Ko-Metru, Vakama otrzymuje kolejną wizję. Stoi w niej nieopodal Lhikana, ale gdy podchodzi, by przywitać zaginionego Toa, ten zmienia się w kulę światła i odlatuje w kierunku miasta. Vakama wraca na jawę, gdzie Toa zaczynają opadać z szybu, bowiem bronie Nokamy wyślizgują się. Ryzykując, Toa Wody zaczyna się chwiać, przez co cały ich łańcuch zachowuje się jak wahadło. Wkrótce jej bronie puszczają, a Toa lecą przez powietrze. Bronie Nokamy łapią się najbliższej wieży podpornej szybu. Wstrząśnięty Vakama puszcza Matau, a Toa Powietrza spada. Matau gwałtownie prosi, by mocą jego maski była lewitacja. Wtedy pomysł wpada mu do głowy i używa swych Aeroostrzy, by złapać wiatr, dzięki czemu zaczyna szybować. Po chwili kontrolowanego szybowania wbija się w telebim. Toa widzą na ekranie Dume, który nakazuje mieszkańcom miasta szukać Toa. Toa poświęcają chwilę, by odpocząć i odzyskać siły, a Nokama i Vakama uznają, że nie powinni omawiać próby latania Matau. Vakama siedzi samotnie, majstrując przy Wielkich Dyskach. Gdy zbliża je do siebie, te miękną i zaczynają się scalać. Pozwala im na to, a wtedy podchodzi do niego Nokama i pyta o wizję. Vakama wskazuje na gwiazdę opiekuńczą Lhikana, która leci ku Po-Metru. Matau ogłasza, że powinni uwolnić ich porwanych braci, ale Vakama odmawia, twierdząc, że najpierw trzeba wyzwolić Lhikana. Gdy pojawia się problem, jak podążą za gwiazdą, Nokama zauważa pobliski Transporter Vahki. Na pokładzie Toa zauważają dziwne zbiorniki. Vakama dotyka jednego, a wtedy otrzymuje kolejną wizję. Jest w komnacie wypełnionej kapsułami. Jedna otwiera się i ujawnia w środku Matoranina, który zdaje się spać. Nagle jego oczy zapalają się szkarłatem, a Vakama wyrywa się z wizji i krzyczy, że Matoranie są w niebezpieczeństwie. Pędem rusza do pobliskiej sfery i otwiera ją, ale ta jest pusta. Nokama pyta, co się stało, na co Vakama odpowiada ze zrezygnowaniem, że nic. W międzyczasie trzej Toa w więzieniu sprzeczają się ze sobą, gdy dochodzi ich głos z cieni, a z mroku wyłania się odziana w szaty postać, najwidoczniej Turaga i siada w pozie medytacyjnej. Przemawia do Toa, mówiąc o wolności nawet w więzieniu oraz mocach masek. Tymczasem pozostali Toa znajdują się w Transporterze Vahki, który kroczy przez Po-Metru. Vakama zajmuje sobie czas, używając Ognistego Berła do scalania trzech Wielkich Dysków w kształt podobny do maski. Wkrótce docierają do Wioski Monterów i tam wysiadają - transportowiec rusza dalej. Rozglądając się, zauważają, że miejsce jest opustoszone, mimo, że nadal trwają godziny pracy. Niemal natychmiast atakują ich Nidhiki i Krekka. Mroczni Łowcy i Toa walczą, niszcząc część wioski, ale powstrzymuje ich zbliżające się stado Kikanalo. Nidhiki wskakuje do wnęki, Krekka na wieżę, a Toa chowają się w małym budynku. Gdy Kikanalo tratują budynek, Toa uciekają przed stadem. Jednakże, Nokama zatrzymuje się, słysząc czyjś głos, choć nie był to żaden z Toa. Staje naprzeciwko stada i, ku zaskoczeniu Vakamy i Matau, zatrzymuje Kikanalo, wydając te same dźwięki, co one. Odkrywa tym samym moc swojej maski - tłumaczenie. Rozmawia z wodzem stada Kikanalo i dowiaduje się, że także są wrogami Mrocznych Łowców oraz że widzieli, jak Łowcy zabierają "wysokiego Matoranina" do Doliny Długich Szeptów - tym "wysokim Matoraninem" był tak naprawdę Toa Lhikan. Toa i Kikanalo podróżują do kanionu razem, rozmyślając nad zagrożeniami, które mogą tam napotkać. Z powrotem w celi tajemniczy Turaga daje Toa zadania. Nuju nosi skały z jednego punktu celi do drugiego, a Whenua próbuje chodzić z opaską na oczach. Onewa śmieje się z tego, a wtedy Turaga udziela mu reprymendy, mówiąc, że obowiązek Toa dotyczy wszystkich Matoran, niezależnie od Metru, z którego pochodzą. Wtedy też daje mu kamień i opaskę na oczy, zaskakując Onewę. Tymczasem w Po-Metru troje Toa Metru i ich towarzysze Kikanalo obserwują ogromną grupę Vahki Zadakhów. Vakama oznajmia wtedy, że ma plan, i przedstawia go swoim towarzyszom. Onewa dołącza do Whenuy i Nuju w ich zadaniach - noszenia kamieni i chodzenia z opaską na oczy - i po jakimś zderza się z Whenuą. W gniewie Whenua zdejmuje opaskę i mówi, że tracą tylko na czas, na co Turaga wspomina, że jeśli nie odkryją samych siebie, nie odkryją swojego przeznaczenia, a ono jest obowiązkiem każdego Toa wobec Wielkiego Ducha. Whenua obraża Onewę, co gniewa Toa Kamienia. Jego maska zaczyna świecić, a on sam każe Whenule usiąść. Gdy Whenua najwyraźniej jest zmuszony, by tak to uczynić, maska Nuju również zaczyna świecić, Toa Lodu mówi im, by przestali, a następnie wyrywa fragment ściany, by stworzyć mur między Onewą a Whenuą. Toa Kamienia zdaje sobie sprawę, że mocą jego maski jest kontrola umysłów, zaś Nuju rozumie, że jego maska obdarowuje go zdolnością telekinezy. Turaga wtedy proponuje Toa ucieczkę. W Po-Metru Matau wykorzystuje swoją nowo odkrytą moc iluzji, by zmylić Mrocznych Łowców, co pozwala mu i jego Kikanalo uciec. Nokama pokonuje większość Zadakhów, podstępem zrzucając je z klifu, a Kikanalo Vakamy niszczy resztę głośnym rykiem. Po tym, jak Toa wchodzą do tunelu, prowadzącego do Archiwów, Kikanalo niszczą wejście, by nikt nie mógł za nimi podążyć. Po tym, jak Onewa, Whenua, Nuju i tajemniczy Turaga uciekają z celi, napotykają na swojej drodze labirynt tuneli, przez który prowadzi ich Whenua dzięki swej znajomości Onu-Metru oraz nowo odkrytej mocy maski. Po jakimś czasie wpadają na Vahki, którym okazuje się przemieniony Matau. Za nim pojawia się pozostała dwójka Toa. Gdy Toa Metru zostali zjednoczeni, tajemniczy Turaga ujawnia swoją tożsamość - jest bowiem nikim innym, jak Lhikanem. Dzięki niemu Toa dowiadują się, że prawdziwy Turaga Dume został pojmany i uśpiony przez Makutę. Makuta planuje zmusić Matoran do hibernacji w sferach zastoju, usunąć ich wspomnienia, a następnie przebudzić i przekonać, że jest on ich władcą. Nagle, pojawiają się Vahki i atakują Toa oraz Lhikana, ale udaje im się zamknąć w pomieszczeniu, lecz tam dopadają ich Lohraki. Pokonują jednak Rahi, a następnie uciekają z tunelu na pokładzie Transportera Vahki. Udają się do Koloseum i zauważają, że Matoranie zniknęli. Przybywają więc do Koloseum i stają naprzeciwko "Dume", którym okazuje się być sam Makuta. Podczas gdy Makuta zaczyna wchłaniać moc metropolii, Toa i Lhikan schodzą pod Koloseum i znajdują setki Sfer Matoran. Biorą sześć z nich i przypinają do podwozia Transportera, a następnie kierują się do Ga-Metru. Na miejscu drużyna Vahki próbuje ich powstrzymać, ale Matau za sterami Transportowca zeskakuje pojazdem z krawędzi mostu prosto w wodę. Vahki odchodzą, wierząc, że pojazd zatonął w morzu. Jednakże Transportowiec dryfuje dzięki sferom Matoran pod nim. Toa próbują uciec z Metru Nui. W międzyczasie Makuta wchłania Nivawka, Nidhikiego oraz Krekkę, zyskując dodatkową moc. Na pokładzie transportera Vakama w końcu wykuwa Vahi, przy wykorzystaniu scalonych Wielkich Dysków. Makuta leci w pogoni za Toa i zaczyna manipulować morzem Protodermis, na którym dryfują, kopiując wyzwanie, przed którym postawił Toa wcześniej na arenie. Dzięki Matatu Nuju, Vakama udaje się, by stanąć do walki z Makutą i używa przeciwko niemu Vahi. Jednakże, nie ma pełni kontroli nad maską i nie może uciec przed mroczną dłonią Makuty. Wtedy Lhikan wskakuje przed niego i przyjmuje cios, poświęcając życie dla Vakamy. Wskutek tych wydarzeń Vakama odkrywa swoją moc - niewidzialność. Makuta w międzyczasie zdobywa Vahi i próbuje jej użyć, lecz wystrzelony przez Vakamę dysk strąca maskę z jego rąk i wrzuca do morza. Używając swej maski niewidzialności, Vakama podstępem sprawia, że Makuta chwyta mroczną dłonią głazy i przyciąga je do swojego ciała. Osłabiony i wściekły Makuta wykonuje ostatni atak, lecz również zostaje oszukany i uderza o Wielką Barierę. Wtedy pojawiają się pozostali Toa i łączą swe moce, by uwięzić Makutę. Toa i śpiący Matoranie docierają ostatecznie na wyspę Mata Nui, którą Vakama uznaje za ich nowy dom. Postacie * Toa Metru * Makuta Teridax * Nidhiki * Krekka * Toa/Turaga Lhikan * Kongu * Takua * Jaller * Hahli * Kilka Kikanalo * Wiele Vahki * Nivawk * Kilka Lohraków * Troller Zobacz też * BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui Kategoria:Generacja 1